choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Harry
Harry, a character from the Wishful Thinking book, is Your Character's father. He is first seen in Chapter 1. Appearance Harry has short gray hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. He wears an olive green diamond-patterned sweater vest over a gray-grid dress shirt. Personality Ever since his wife died, Harry has been depressed. He is afraid of losing you as well, and thus, tells you to stay safe on the sidelines and not take risks. He doesn't want you to be hurt emotionally or physically, and is unaware of the fact that you feel that he does not believe in you. When he is hospitalized, he has an epiphany of how he has acted and changes for the better, encouraging you to follow your dreams. Chapters [[:Category:Wishful Thinking|'Series']]/[[Wishful Thinking|'Book']]: Wishful Thinking * Chapter 1: I Can Only Imagine * Chapter 3: Thought Process * Chapter 9: Hold That Thought * Chapter 10: One-Track Mind * Chapter 11: It's Not What You Think * Chapter 13: Mind Over Matter * Chapter 14: Think Again Relationships Your Character Because he hides his depression and feelings from you, your relationship with him has been strained since your mother's death. In Chapter 1, when you go home on your lunch break, you visit your dad. You catch a snippet of his thoughts as you leave, and hear him think to himself that he doesn't want you to be continually disappointed in your career aspirations. In Chapter 3, after your first bout as junior reporter interviewing Tilly Henderson, he does not share your excitement. In fact, he is upset that the news station sent you on the job without back-up. In Chapter 9, when you are promoted to head reporter, he is happy for you but still dismisses your insecurities about how you got the job or if you have what it takes to keep it. In Chapter 10, he suffers from headaches and falls unconscious during an argument. You discover that he had an ischemic stroke and is in a coma as of Chapter 11. In its premium scenes, you talk about him with Aubrey, saying that he is smart and funny, but when you were younger if he caught you up past bedtime, he would be most likely to ask you, 'Do you want chaos? Is that what you want?'. With Jaime, you discover that he kept the beard from when he was playing Gandalf in Community theater - you were about five years old and played a hobbit. In Chapter 13, he wakes up and you visit him. In a premium scene, you can talk to him about your mother. In Chapter 14, he sends you a "good luck" card before the gubernatorial candidate debate. Jaime Lewis Jaime is his neighbor, and your childhood best friend. In Chapter 3, Jaime tells you that Harry is still going through the loss of his wife. You don't understand why your father chooses to talk to Jaime rather than you. Charlie Carmichael Although he has not met Charlie Carmichael in person, the latter uses the former's sudden incapication to force you to paint him a favorable light. Ellen Thompson When Harry meets Ellen for the first time in Chapter 14, he asks for an autograph. Trivia * He shares the same first name as Harry Foredale from the Desire & Decorum series. ** The default surname Gibson is of English origin, which means "Gilbert's son". The name Gilbert is of English origin and means: Noble youth, hostage, pledge, bright, famous. * His favorite pizza is with anchovies and olives. * In Chapter 3, if you do not go with Jaime to test-drive the yacht in the premium scene, Jaime mentions your father by name. If you go with Jaime, your father's name is not revealed. * In Chapter 11's premium scene, it is revealed that you went on a road trip with your family to the Grand Canyon when you were 15 years old. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Wishful Thinking' Characters Category:Parents